


[Podfic] Undercurrents

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Potentially Disturbing Themes, Pseudo-Necrophilia, Soundcloud, crime scene fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: "There, that's it, perfect, shut your eyes and don't move - and don't speak."





	[Podfic] Undercurrents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undercurrents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149206) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 

> This is an odd, but strangely engaging story.  
This is one of those stories where I've taken a chance and podficed without permission (although I did ask, I promise!). The author, entanglednow, doesn't appear to have been around for a long time and there has been a podfic done before, so I know they're not against pods in principle! Unfortunately, the links to the original pod are no longer active and one of you lovely listeners drew my attention to this fact and asked if I'd consider doing a 'replacement'. Having previously read it and then read it again, I could hardly refuse - the tags make it sound utterly bizarre and I suppose, in a way, it is but it is also very enticing - you kind of get pulled along, wanting to see how it all pans out!  
Released on Friday 13th to reflect the darker themes. I hope I haven't mis-judged, and that you enjoy it as much as I did!
> 
> Music: Eerie Calm by Paul Mottram


End file.
